Regret
by WookieCookie
Summary: Zero has found a new prince charming. Kaname can't forget about Zero, but he's married to Yuki. His relationship with Yuki goes down when they find out she can't give birth anymore. But Zero can? Mpreg Noctis/Zero Kaname/Yuki Un-betaed


'_I'm on cloud nine,' _Zero thought blissfully as he lay in a fluffy white bed in the middle of a large expensive room.

He wasn't with Kaname anymore. Kaname had chosen Yuki and when he last saw them, the two looked perfectly happy together. So, Zero was also happy for them and made himself move on. He still loved Kaname, just not in _that_ way.

So why was he so happy right now? Well, let's just say that he found himself another pureblood prince. His name was –and is- Noctis Lucis Caelum. He was a handsome vampire with blue-gray hair and _stunning_ red eyes. He was silent and cool, but he also knew how to joke around, have fun, and make Zero feel special. Like every other handsome guy out there, Noctis had an admirer. Her name was Stella, and she was very beautiful with her slim figure and silky blond hair.

She was a _princess_. But Noctis seemed like he never noticed her at all. He got looks from all sorts of girls _and_guys that were all so good-looking. They looked better than Zero; at least, that was the silverette's opinion. But Noctis never looked at anyone.

Just him.

And Zero never looked at anyone but Noctis.

Zero looked at the beautiful ring on his ring finger and smiled, "I'm in love."

"Oh really?" A smooth voice suddenly appeared, making Zero jump at least three feet in the air, "May I ask who you love?"

The silverette rolled his eyes and smiled, "Who else would I be talking about?"

Noctis chuckled and pulled Zero onto his lap, "I was only making sure."

"I love you." Zero said as he kissed Noctis' forehead.

"I love you too." Noctis replied and kissed Zero on the lips.

Zero let out a soft chuckle and wrapped his arms around the prince's neck, "Did anything interesting happen today?"

Noctis shook his head and rolled Zero back onto the bed, leaning over him, "Same old, same old. Prompto joking around and Stella trying to flirt me over."

Zero wrapped his legs around Noctis' waist, pulling him closer, "Oh so you _have_ noticed her flirting."

Noctis raised an elegant eyebrow, "Of course, who wouldn't notice something so obvious? I just never say anything to it. I already have _you_ after all."

"But you never had me _before_."

The prince kissed Zero gently as he unbuttoned the hunter's shirt, "I'm _gay _if you haven't noticed."

"Oh; I assumed you were bi."

Noctis playfully slapped Zero's thigh and smirked, "Shall we get onto something _important_?"

Zero returned the smirk and pulled the silk sheets over both of their bodies, "Yes, let's." He purred when his hands found Noctis' hot abs.

**xox**

Kaname was _stressed_ for the lack of a better word. Yuki was beautiful, kind, and everything a nice wife should be. He _loved_ Yuki, but he just wasn't sure if he loved her in _that _way anymore.

Their relationship had taken a turn for the worst after the couple had found out that Yuki couldn't have children. The pureblood had grown distant towards the girl, and the girl would bug him about it.

"_Kaname, why are you so cold to me?"_

"_Do you hate me Kaname?_"

"_Did you want to have children? Maybe we can adopt._"

Kaname knew that it was unintentional, but Yuki _always_ reminded him that he couldn't have a pure heir. It was irritating and depressing. It made him want to snap at her, but he reminded himself that it wasn't _her _fault.

It was Rido's fault. He was the one that placed her with that damned curse. He also knew that Yuki was suffering. She wouldn't be able to have children ever, with anyone. Kaname knew that she wanted them; Yuki loved children. He should have protected her better.

Maybe…he should have stayed with Zero and let Aido have Yuki…if he did that…maybe Yuki wouldn't have ended up like this.

"Kaname? Aren't you coming to bed?" Yuki's sweet voice floated across the dark study.

"I'll be there in a moment Yuki." Kaname replied.

"Do you still…"

"Good night Yuki."

"Do you still have feelings for Zero?" Yuki asked timidly.

"Good _night _Yuki." He repeated.

The brunette girl sighed, "Good night…Kaname."

**xox**

Zero frowned as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Noctis said that he was as slim and good-looking as ever, but he still couldn't shake off the feeling that he was fat! He wanted to exercise, but after he threw up twice in the morning, Noctis forbade him from moving more than absolutely necessary before he got a call from work. Noctis didn't want to go in because he was worried for Zero, but said male insisted that he could take care of himself and that he'd call Noctis if anything was wrong.

"Sometimes he worries too much," Zero muttered. He suddenly felt dizzy and his stomach turn, "Maybe I should see a doctor…just in case."

He quickly slipped on a suitable shirt and _tried_ to fit into his jeans, but he just couldn't, "I knew it! I _am_ getting fat!" Zero groaned and looked through Noctis' drawer, deciding that the prince's jogging pants would be best.

The silverette then jogged down the stairs and went to his personal car. Noctis often insisted that he just use the limos, but Zero liked to feel independent, and the prince respected that. So for Zero's birthday, Noctis bought him a car.

_Best. Present. Ever._

Zero held his stomach when he suddenly felt pain; it was as if someone kicked it. The pain came again and Zero groaned. Suddenly, people were honking behind him, "Oh shut up!" Zero yelled back before driving quickly to the hospital, not caring if he was exceeding the speed limit.

By the time Zero got there, he was ready to throw up his whole lunch. "I should text Noctis…just in case." He swiftly pressed a few buttons before walking towards the front door of the building.

The silverette went up to the front desk and smiled, "Um, is Kain in?"

"Doctor Akatsuki?" The lady at the front desk asked; when Zero nodded, she informed him that Kain was currently with a patient and would be done shortly. Zero sighed and went to wait in the waiting area; at least the pain stopped.

Several minutes later, he spotted Kain walking out with Aido and rolled his eyes. Zero got up and approached them, "If you made me wait just to have kinky sex, then you are _so _going to be in a world of pain for the next year."

Aido's face went red, "We weren't! I got stung by a bee and I couldn't get the stupid stinger out!"

"Right." Zero said, unconvinced.

"Is something wrong Zero?" Kain asked.

"Er yeah…I threw up twice this morning and I've been having these weird pains in my stomach…"

"Are you pregnant?" Aido asked.

"Don't even joke." Zero glared.

Aido glared back, "Why would I joke about that!"

"I wouldn't put it past you," Zero said. "Explain why you think I'm pregnant. Last time I checked, males didn't have the appropriate anatomy to have babies."

"Males that mate with purebloods may possibly get pregnant," Kain answered; "But maybe we should actually _check _to see if you're pregnant or if this is just another illness."

"Yes, please."

Kain led Zero to a room after they said good-bye to Aido, and prepared the proper machines. "Lift up your shirt please."

Zero did so and burst out laughing when Kain's hands smoothed out a lotion like substance over his stomach. Akatsuki raised an eyebrow, smirking, "You're _really _ticklish aren't you? I bet Noctis has a field day with this."

"Y-you have no idea." Zero said through his laughter.

"Lie down on your back."

The hunter did so, and watched as Kain moved a device across his abdomen. The doctor studied the ultrasound images that were appearing on the screen and smiled.

"Good news?" Zero asked hopefully.

"_I _think that it's good news, but I don't know what _you'll_ think."

"Okay well tell me!"

"You have twin boys." Kain informed.

Zero's mouth dropped to the floor and the two males sat in silence for a few minutes.

"_What_?"

**xox**

_**9 months later**_

Zero was happily munching on his apple as he waltzed around the house, rubbing his swollen stomach in circles lovingly. He was tired, and everybody could see it, but he was happy to have twins…even though they just loved to play soccer in his womb.

He dropped the apple's core when a sharp pain traveled up his spine and grabbed the wall for support. He gasped when another strange pain surged through him. They eventually started happening every few minutes and soon Zero couldn't even sit down. He bit his lips, moaning in pain as he tried to find Noctis.

"N-noctis?" He called out. Zero _really_ didn't want to travel through the long corridors.

A door immediately opened, revealing the handsome prince, "Zero? Braxton-Hicks again?" Noctis approached Zero and let the male lean against him, rubbing his back comfortingly.

Zero shook his head, unable to speak as another surge of pain went through his body, "I-I think they want to come out."

At that, Noctis quickly took Zero into his arms and carried him down to the limo; "Drive. Hospital. _Now_."

"N-noctis?"

"What is it Zero?"

"M-my water just broke…"

"Drive faster!" Noctis commanded as he kissed Zero gently on his neck, rubbing circles on his back, whispering words of comfort as tears started forming.

"I-it hurts." Zero hissed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Shh…we're almost there okay?"

Zero nodded, gripping the fabric of his husband's shirt tightly. They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later, and by that time Zero's contractions were happening every five minutes. He _couldn't_ stand at all.

Soon, but not soon enough for Zero, people were wheeling him into the operating room; and one hour later, after tons of cursing from Zero and doctors telling him to push, the couple were holding healthy crying baby fraternal twin boys. They were both seven pounds. They both had beautiful healthy pale skin, but their hair colors were different.

One had Noctis' blue-gray hair and the other had Zero's beautiful silver hair. The blue-gray haired child had Zero's eyes while the other had Noctis'.

Life is perfect.

**xox**

5 years later

Kain knocked on Kaname's door, waiting for said male to say, 'Enter'. Yuki and Kaname had gone traveling all over because of business, and Kain couldn't contact them for the past five years –until now. As soon as he heard that they were back, Kain didn't waste one minute driving over to their mansion.

He really wanted to tell Kaname about Zero. Kain knew that the brunette might still have feelings for him, but it was time to toss those feelings away. Zero had a family now after all.

"Enter." Kaname's voice came and Kain barged in, making Kaname raise an eyebrow; "Is something wrong Kain?"

"Not really." Kain replied.

"What do you mean 'not really'?" The brunette asked.

The orange-haired male shrugged, "It depends on the way you take it; but I think it's better if I showed you instead of tell you."

"What is it?" Kaname asked.

"It's Zero."

At that, Kaname shot straight up, worry filling his eyes, "Did something happen to Zero?"

"Yes." Kain said, "He's fine but it would be easier to _show _you. Could you come with me today?"

"Of course," Kaname nodded, "Just let me inform Yuki that I'm going out."

"Alright. I'll meet you outside then."

So Kaname went to tell Yuki that he was going out with Kain, though he conveniently left out _where _they were going. Yuki didn't suspect anything at all though, and bid him a good day. He anxiously rushed out of the mansion, wondering what could have possibly happened to Zero.

His knee bounced up and down nervously once he was in Kain's car, "Nothing _bad _happened?"

Kain tilted his head, "No. He's perfectly happy and doing well."

"But something happened."

"Yes." Kain confirmed. "Please be patient; we're almost there."

They passed by bridges, parks, a few playgrounds, and soon they were going through a tunnel to a remote area. This had Kaname confused; there was _nothing _here except for trees, trees, and more trees.

"Where are we going?"

"The private resort."

Kaname cocked an eyebrow, "The Caelum resort? What does that have to do with Zero?"

"You'll see." The orange-haired male said, sort of wanting to chuckle at Kaname's understandable curiosity.

They pulled up to the parking lot and quickly walked into the building. The interior, as well as the exterior, were _very_beautiful and probably cost them mega-bucks –to a commoner at least, to a Prince that might as well be pocket change.

"Hello, sirs. Are you acquaintances of Prince Caelum?" A maid asked, "I don't believe the young sir has been expecting company."

Kain shook his head, "I'm afraid we're dropping by unannounced. I'm a friend of the Prince's wife."

"Oh I see. This way then." The maid said as she led them towards the indoor pool. "Would you like me to inform them of your presence?"

"No," Kain replied, "We'll tell them ourselves."

The two males watched as the maid bowed and walked away, leaving them alone by the entrance of the indoor pool. "Why did you tell her not to?" Kaname asked, slightly confused.

"So you can choose whether to stay or leave without them knowing." Kain motioned Kaname to peek into the room.

The pureblood's eyes widened at the sight. There were two children around the same age splashing each other at the shallow end of the pool. They looked around five years old at least -one, save for the eyes, looked like the exact mirror image of Zero when he was younger.

"Mommy!" The silverette child called out, "Solas is cheating!"

"Well, get him back dear;" that was Zero's voice.

Kaname's breathing stopped, and he felt like the whole world was going in slow motion. "Zero is…"

"-Married to Prince Noctis." Kain confirmed. "The two children you see there are his. They're twins."

The pureblood watched as Zero and his children tiptoed over to a man sitting in front of a laptop computer. They made shushing motions to each other before pushing the man out of his chair –the room was soon filled with giggles and laughter.

They watched as the male -Noctis- chased Zero and the twins into the water; "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I couldn't contact you."

"…I see…" Kaname closed his eyes and sighed. He was beginning to feel all the regrets pile up onto his shoulders. If he didn't go to Yuki, he would have had children and he would have had a perfect life with Zero. The silverette always understood him; why was he so stupid to leave him for Yuki? If he didn't leave Zero, Yuki would have had children of her own. It was his fault. He regretted _all _of it.

He wanted to scream and childishly punch through the walls, but as he opened his eyes and saw Zero's blissful expression, he felt all urges to destroy wash away.

"Do you want to go in?" Kain asked.

Kaname shook his head, "No. I don't want to interrupt them."

"But you will talk to them sometime right?" Kain asked, "Zero asked about you a few months ago."

"I will." Kaname looked back at the happy family before walking back to the front door, and smiled slightly, "Someday."

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**

**Requested by ben4kevin**

**This was supposed to be a sequel to chapters 17 and 24 in Orbis Terrarum, but I wonder if it seems that way at all. I agree this isn't my best story so sorry if I've disappointed anyone!**

**Also, I might not be able to write anything for a while –**

**_might_ not. However, I'll try to write as often as possible. My next school year started today.  
><strong>


End file.
